Dancing In The Dark
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Regina decides to break the news that she is pregnant to Rumple during dinner one night. / Prompt via tumblr: aevilregalswift Could you write a fic were Regina tells gold that she is pregnant with his child. / GOLDENQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I do not own anything OUAT.

 **Prompt:** aevilregalswift Could you write a fic were Regina tells gold that she is pregnant with his child.

 _Based in Storybrooke around season 6.  
_

 **And to clean up some really messy things that could possibly clash with this little storyline;**

Belle's pregnancy was not sped up, she's off of the Jolly Rodger and has settled into a house of her own still intent on Rumple not getting anywhere near their unborn son (ie the boat scene where she and him were not getting along at all). The Evil Queen is gone to her happy ending with Wish!Robin. They cleared up the Hyde mess. Rumple was miserable and turned to the one person who could give him the one ounce of comfort everyone has denied him - a shoulder to lean on. Regina and him have slept together on numerous occasions (among confiding in one another and so on so forth), but since Regina has wanted to hide the pregnancy from him, he hasn't seen her naked in a month (let alone without some coat or something hiding her belly from his view). At the time this fanfiction picks up, they had their first intimate night a little over 3 months ago (giving enough room for all of this stuff that was aforementioned to happen).

I know the timeline might feel a little jumbled, and I am so sorry for that.

Enjoy! Might add more onto this, depending on if you guys like it or not. :)

* * *

They were having dinner at her house tonight. It had been her decision to spend some time together, finally allowing some calm into their week considering everything that had been happening the past few months. Storybrooke never truly had a day of rest, something always seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient of times and being able to get through this dinner would surprise Regina to no end. They had spent the entirety of the meal mostly silent. She had tried to start conversation but the food on his plate had caught his attention more, he was obviously doing it on purpose. She nudged him beneath the table before standing and coming over to where he sat, currently eyeing the apple pie on his plate. "We need to talk." She leaned forward, one hand on the table and the other on her hip. She had been using her jackets as a means to hide the obvious swell of her stomach for as long as she had known but it was time to bring the father of her baby up to speed. "I appreciate the fact that you are very interested in my cooking, but my eyes are up here." For a second she thought he would raise them to meet her own, but they halted the second they reached her chest and his tongue snaked out to lick his lips. "Up here, romeo." The second his chocolate hues peeled themselves from her breasts, she felt her mouth go dry - clearly rethinking telling him about the thing growing in her womb. "I-"

"You're pregnant." He leaned back then, tilting his head as he did so. At the look of confusion forming on her features, a sly grin formed on his lips before he added "Do you think that I wouldn't be able to sense my own magic pouring from you in ways that could bring power lines down?" Licking his lips he allowed himself to get one more glance at the opening of her shirt that revealed the luscious curves of her breasts before he added; "The second the tissues that form the heart began to beat inside of you, I _knew_. The magic started out as something I could only sense when you were close, very _close_. Until it was as strong as a gust of wind, humidity in the air. Regina I can feel our power forming in that thing growing inside of you from across town."

"And you didn't think to bring me up to speed?" She had only had time to process it a month ago. The lack of her cycle, the food cravings, among other things. The nausea she had thought to be some stomach bug or a reaction to everything the town had currently had going on. All of the early warning signs she had written off since she had all but thought herself incapable of reproducing since back in The Enchanted Forest she had halted any notion of that with the simplest of potions. "How do you think it happened?"

He chose to ignore her first question and instead give his thoughts on the matter regarding the second. "Possibly the curse? It could have done something to you that helped heal the damage magic had done. Then again if that were true, it could have been broken when the curse was. We could assume it wasn't though shouldn't you have gotten pregnant long before now? With your time you had with Graham and the like."

"Graham was during the curse." She reminded him before realizing that the curse had begun to break around that time anyway; "Eh, not exactly." Her mind continued to try and figure out how something like this could have happened. All the while Gold had brought his mouth to the curve of her breasts and began placing chaste kisses along the revealed skin there while his hand dipped beneath her coat and began to rub along her abdomen. The second he touched her, the power flowing from her frame seemed to triple - the sensation causing her skin to tingle and heat to form along her limbs. He managed to snake his other hand around her back and pull her onto his lap, both legs swung over the side as he leaned her against his chest, face pressed to her cheek. "What-" She took note of the current stance in which he held her, it screamed sweet and kind. Very unlike Gold in regards to her. "-are you doing?" One of his hands still rested on her baby bump, while the other ran along her spine and his lips pressed against her cheek. "Gold?" She leaned back, a smile forming on her red lips.

"After everything that has happened..." He began, trying to will the awful events of the past few months out of his head. "...this is a pleasant surprise. And if you think you're going to get rid of it, I'll-" But before he could finish his threat, she had pressed a finger to his lips cutting off his sentence. His eyes watched as she shook her head, giving him the answer he wanted to hear - that she intended on keeping it - then again after three months that should have been obvious to him. "Good."

She claimed his mouth then, using her lips to part his so that she could slip her tongue in to stroke along his and taste him. Her hand reached up to stroke along his short tresses, nails sliding gently along his scalp before resting her palm at the back of his head. She leaned back just enough to break the kiss, almost to now avail as he pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss before allowing his tongue to snake out just enough to swipe at her lower lip before he stalled, eyes finding hers. "What are you thinking?"

"How you'll make a great father." Her eyes darted over his features before settling back on his chocolate hues, the expression on his face one that could have broken her heart in two - seeming as if he had never heard those words in his life. "And if anyone tries to harm this child..." Regina wasn't dumb, a child made by two of the most powerful practitioners of magic in any land would have a mark on it's head before it could even come into this world. "...or me for that matter, they will reap the day the thought even crossed their mind."

His hands rested on her hip, holding her as close to him as he could as he nodded. "With the magic pouring from you, if they even tried you could probably cause them to self combust on the spot." A giggle let her lips then and she brought her finger up to run gingerly along his lips, he pressed a kiss to it. The moment felt soft, softer than he had ever thought himself to become with her - but in their current predicament he could imagine it would grow to be a thing more common than not. He couldn't wait to see the being inside of her - to see what they had created despite the world having given them obstacles meant to tear them down and make them hopeless. This would show everyone who had never believed in them that no matter how much bad they had done or pain they had caused, that they were capable of a happy ending - at least he hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for full notes.

Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

 **Also;** Snow and Charming are not under the sleeping curse anymore. Regina does have half of the Evil Queen's heart.

 **Thank you to everyone** who has left feedback, kudos, likes, etc!

* * *

Rain had begun pouring the second she stepped out of her house, not letting up the entire time she ran her errands nor now as Regina darted into Granny's diner in search of a dry place with warm food. The second she made it through the door, pulling the newspaper from off of her head, her eyes caught that most of Storybrooke seemed to have the same idea as she had and sought out shelter here. _Fantastic_. She tugged at the fabric of her black coat, fastening a button right where her stomach had been revealed when she walked in - it having been undone anytime she had to sit in her car. Before anyone could come up and talk to her, she headed for the counter and settled herself onto a stool, waiting for Granny to come over and take her order.

"The usual?" Granny asked, coming over to where Regina was perched up on a stool.

"No. I think I'll take the special today." She had begun craving anything that needed fried today and the special had plenty of that.

"Got it. To go?"

"Uh. No, I'll eat here." The shock that formed on Granny's face was enough to send a scowl onto Regina's. Wasn't it completely normal that she decide to eat here? Surely after all of this time, her being normal wasn't surprising anyone. "And can I get some juice or something? Hell, actually, make that a cup of coffee. Loads of cream and just a dash or two of sugar." She watched as Granny nodded before setting to the task at hand.

Gold had went in to work this morning before she woke up, his suit and everything that even linked him to her was out of sight before her eyes even opened. In a way, she hoped their his leaving before she awoke would come to a halt sometime soon; but she wouldn't make him — patience and respect for her previous teacher was something that would never waver regardless of how uncomfortable she became during the pregnancy. Then again — she wasn't currently giving birth and in immense amounts of pain.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma slid in on the stool next to the former mayor's and gave her a grin that, after everything that had been going on since the blonde entered this town, Regina was surprised to find still as sparkling as ever.

"Grabbing some food. Like everyone else."

"The special looks good.." Emma sighed, leaning her head on the counter. "I've heard a few rumors. They started up a bit ago but I've been basically telling everyone how ridiculous they are, but maybe it would be best if you told them? Or-I don't know, told me and I could tell them that you said they were false to the highest degree." Emma shifted in her seat, lifting her head from the counter.

Regina had expected this moment to happen sooner rather than later, especially with how small the town of Storybrooke is. The problem being that when something like gossip starts up, it spreads and festers like some virus until it's the talk of the town and with a gossip such as the one about her and her former teacher, it being true would only serve to help it grow even bigger than some out of control forest fire. Hesitantly, she gave a nod towards the sheriff, then added "And what is the gossip pertaining to, Emma?"

The blonde seemed to feel uncomfortable at the question, fidgeting and honestly making a bigger deal out of it than it had to be; at least that's what Regina thought as she watched the sheriff squirm in her seat. Undoubtedly it had to be something of a personal nature or she would have just come right out and said it. "Emma?" Granny had returned with her order then, placing it in front of the former mayor along with the deliciously smelling coffee. Caffeine in limited amounts would be just fine as long as she weren't downing her usual five cups a day.

"It's silly. They think you've been going into Gold's shop pretty late and a few people even said when they were walking by they saw you kissing. It's rather juvenile things, but all the while they have literally blown it up into this really outlandish-" Emma cut off her sentence then at the expression on the brunette's face. Regina was sitting there, sipping her steaming cup of java, with the look of someone who were about to-

"It's correct. I have visited his pawnshop late at night. I have also kissed him. Among other things. Though how any of this is of their concern completely alludes me, I would rather think they had other struggles to worry about." Her voice was absent of any malice, surprise or even emotion when stating the obvious. It had never really been their intention to hide the affair, if you could even call it that, in the first place. They had never met in secret nor gone out of their way to not be seen talking or walking together on more than one occasion. He had also been practically spending the night at her place since she told him she were pregnant; which had been around a week ago. Ridiculous it took everyone over three months just to pick up on it, in some ways Regina wanted to laugh at the delay.

"What? Are you kidding me? Regina, this is _Gold_ that we're talking about. You know-the guy who had chemistry with your evil half. The guy who took magic from Storybrooke, the guy who sided with Cruella and Maleficent and Ursula! Are you forgetting everything bad that he's done?" Emma gave Regina the respect to keep her voice at least below screaming level, regardless of the small confines of the diner allowing many patrons to overhear their conversation.

"And have you forgotten that we're not the only people who deserve second chances and are allowed to make mistakes?" She took a bite out of the greasy fries and nearly fell out of her chair at the taste, good god it was brilliant. Having been craving these things for the past few days really only made this moment much sweeter and more calm than she could have imagined it. "Come on, Emma. Don't act all high and mighty because we know how to wield light magic."

"I'm not. I just, really? Gold? I just think it's a little out of whack. He's Belle's project, you know? She's been working to make him good since I've known her."

Regina scoffed, taking another bite out of the fries and digging into the small fried pickles on the plate as well, her body practically buzzing with having been able to satiate the need for something this unhealthy. "Well, her project is now no longer a concern of hers. He's a human being, Emma. Surely you can see the error in him being called her _project_." Shaking her head at the blonde, she sighed and added "Even at my worst I never would have referred to anyone as a thing nor would I have actually...I might be out of bounds here but he's told me some things that she has said to him and I wouldn't say any of that to someone I loved unless they were my mortal enemy. And even then...when Rumple and I were butting heads and ready to kill one another, we never shot low blows like the ones she has been dealing him for the past few years."

"Okay...whoa." Emma pushed herself off of her stool then, eyes wide and mouth falling open in surprise. "How long has this been going on? It sounds like you've-"

"We have respect for one another. Rumple and I have always had that chemistry and respect. I know just admitting the chemistry bit to you guys sent you all down the gross tracks on the going to barf express, but I can't help what you all think about it. And I won't try to sway your minds onto anything different seeing as an opinion is just that, an opinion. And you as well as everyone else in this small little town are entitled to it. The same as I, along with Rumple, are allowed to do with our lives what we see fit."

"You didn't answer my question, Regina."

"A while, Emma. It has been going on for a while. A little bit after Belle made it clear she no longer wanted anything to do with him. I was there, when he needed me, and we sort of picked up something we hadn't known we dropped." She stood up then, motioning for Granny to get her a to go back, then brought her sights onto the Savior's. "And I think we're happy. Finally. Shouldn't everyone be entitled that, at least?" She watched as the blonde grimaced then sidled off back to a table where she saw Snow sitting with Charming, the three beginning to talk animatedly as soon as Emma joined them. And that was when she noticed it, the judgement in their eyes as they all three glanced in her direction. It might take a while for the town to get used to it, but that's exactly what they were going to do - or so help her..

Sparks ignited from her fingertips as the lighting in the small commercial building began to fade in and out, casting an eerie shadow along the walls. Regina closed her eyes and tried to think of how it felt last night, falling asleep next to Gold with his hand on her stomach and her head beneath his chin, the warmth that she felt surrounded by as well as the reassuring sounds of their breathing in the silence of her bedroom. And when she felt calm run through her veins like the sun caressing cold skin; she opened her eyes to a sight that she hadn't seen since Emma first showed up in Storybrooke - frightened eyes all burning into her; mouths open in shock and quite possibly fear.

"What just happened, Regina?" Snow stands, followed by Charming then Emma and slowly everyone else that had been seated somewhere in a booth or at a table. She wanted to wait, wait until she could be certain that Gold would want her to tell everyone or anyone for that matter but with everyone currently staring at her in a way that would give townsfolk with torches a run for their money, she wanted to say she were pregnant and it was just the power surging through hers. But at the thought of it, she could almost hear the cries for her to get rid of the thing before it was born - because with unknown power comes unknown doubt and that can only create a toxic environment. She would have to keep it secret a little longer, at least until she could either get it under control or hide away with Gold somewhere safe until the baby came out.

The last thing she needed was everyone knowing what her child was capable before they could set their judgemental eyes on it's gorgeous sweet face.

"I-I don't know. If I were the mayor, I would probably be performing a check on the power grid or something along those lines. Shouldn't you be doing that, Snow?" And with that she grabbed the to-go back that Granny had prepped for her, laid the cash she owed on the counter and all but ran out of the door. Her eyes were set on the sidewalk as she flicked her wrist, allowing purple smoke to engulf her and the second it faded she found her sights on the contents of the back of Gold's shop. The knick-knacks all a welcome sight as she sat down near one of his work benches and pulled out the food she hadn't gotten to finish at the diner. Her right hand went to the front, unbuttoning her jacket and stroking the small swell of her stomach, caressing it in a way she hoped could be soothing - attempting to calm herself and the child growing in her womb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone** who has left feedback, kudos, likes, etc!

* * *

Regina had made it through the fries and was onto the pickles when Gold finally appeared in the doorway at the back of his shop, eyes softening as they settled on the pregnant woman perched at his work bench with a fried pickle currently between two ruby red lips. She lowered it, placing it on the bag that was laying across the table and licked her lips. "How has the shop been today?"

Gold shifted then, moving his weight from one foot to the other before striding in, hands clasped at the front. In all honesty, he couldn't have expected to see anything more beautiful than her sitting back here, jacket open, stomach around three months pregnant as it were and her munching away on something so unhealthy — he could have hurled it out of the backdoor and not have thought twice if it weren't for the fact he knew she had been craving something like that for quite some time. "Slow. And the baby?"

"Powerful." She sighed, giving in to the urge to finish the fried pickle she had laid onto the bag just seconds before. Her eyes rolled back, as she savored the sweet taste and practically hummed before she swallowed it. "I don't know how to keep it a secret from everyone in town. You know, they started rumors about us? As if we're some pair that are sneaking around in the dark of night and frolicking in some evil forest among evil trees. Goodness. I, of course, told the Savior that they were true. Not evil forests, but the ... the us..rumors. It's all true. We haven't hid that, it's out and open and I don't understand why it even took all of them this long to actually have someone approach me about them and of course it had to be the savior. Emma will more than likely tell Henry before I can, which honestly wouldn't surprise me but I wish she would just let me break it to him easily. If he heard it from me, he wouldn't have time to have his head filled with nonsense."

"Regarding the pregnancy, I thought you had a strong stance in regards to anyone challenging it or you for that matter." Gold needed to remind her how powerful and strong she was, needed to keep her from going down a path of lies and deception when it came to the town or Henry, seeing as he knew how protective she had been over the boy and how determined she was and hopefully still is to keep the image of her good in his eyes. "Henry would appreciate honesty. Would he not?"

"Oh, that still stands. I'll flay anyone alive if they try to come toward me and the baby in any type of manner that wasn't civil." She paused for a second, giving a nod in his direction at the Henry question, her mind rolling over all of the issues in the past that she had overcome between her and her son. "Of course. Of course he would, Rumple. I just-" Her brows furrowed as the picture of fearful faces floated to the surface of her mind, that scene in the diner had changed so much inside of her, it had caused cracks to appear in her hopes, which was something that hadn't happened for some time now — the feeling only making her angry at how every time she had tried to be happy, how it had all been ripped from her every single chance fate got to make sure villains wouldn't be allowed to ever have anything of substance. "-I don't want to be her again."

Instantly, Gold picked up on what she was heading towards. The fear in her eyes reminded him of the fear he felt when Bae had ever looked at him in a manner that screamed he had done something to make the child hate who he had become after accepting the dagger. Pain shot through his heart, aching for Regina, knowing the feeling all too well. "You will never be her again. Not in his eyes, Regina." He closed the space between them, a hand coming to her back as she leaned her head against his chest. "The one thing we have always been good at, Regina, is trying to redeem ourselves in the eyes of those we love. And I know you, better than you know yourself; If you don't want to be her again, well, you won't be." He had faith in what he was saying, having seen her battle first hand through the past few years as the residents of Storybrooke did nothing but hurt her and push her into becoming the person they wanted her to be. "Never forget your power, though, Regina. You are not that scared girl stuck in a castle anymore. You're a grown woman and a powerful one at that." He felt her nod and he hoped the words would stick, hoped she was listening.

The thing with their relationship is that they are both broken. Broken by the world in ways that allow moments of doubt to flicker through for the smallest of things, but together — hoped they could weather anything that could be hurled in their direction; Regina thought as she inhaled his scent, fingers coming up to grip at the edges of his jacket before she looked up at him, eyes drinking in the one man who knew her better than anyone in this strange world. "We need to tell Henry. Tomorrow, I'll make dinner, he'll come over and we can close all suspicion or wipe out any notions of anything that could build in his mind that I'm not who I've always been; His loving and caring mother with nothing but his best interests in mind. Will you be there?"

"Of course I will be." His hand stroked along her spine as he bowed slightly, mouth claiming hers as his free hand cupped her cheek and his thumb began caressing the soft skin there. Using his lips to part hers, he slid his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, finding hers quickly. The taste of fried pickles caused him to chuckle, his heated breath enveloping their tongues as they writhed together, lips brushing softly as they moved sensually; deepening the kiss.

The chime over the door to the shop caused the two of them to break apart; Gold growled low in his chest as he straightened up and headed out into the main area, hands coming together at his front as his features relaxed — trying to look as unperturbed by the interruption as possible. His eyes fell upon Belle who was carrying what looked to be another ultrasound photo. He wondered why she would continue to update him if she had been making herself very clear at how she wanted him to have no involvement with their son. "Belle. What can I do for you?" His voice was monotone, devoid of any anger or pain towards the woman who had deprived him of the happiness he thought he had needed. Luckily; He was well aware of the happiness in his life now that Belle had indeed pushed him away. Had she not; he would have never followed the path he knew he had been headed for long ago.

"I-I just wanted to give you this." She lifted her hand, fingers gingerly keeping the photo between them as she waited for her former partner to take the gift. He wanted to laugh, to literally throw the image back at her, but he didn't — instead he accepted the photo and looked down at the growing son. She was much further along now than she had been during their falling out and he knew she would be first to give birth, Regina would follow a good amount after.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked before pocketing the photo and trying his best not to sound like a man desperate to be able to see his child; even if that were him seeing as he didn't think it fair she should keep him from at least seeing his son once he was born. "About keeping me away from our son." He clarified at the look of confusion written on her features.

She shook her head, eyes falling towards her much larger than it used to be stomach, hands coming up to caress the bump and all he could think about was Regina; how he had seen her do the exact thing many times over. "Not exactly. I am thinking of giving you updates on his health, so you'll know how he is. How he is growing. You know, just...that. I might consider supervised visits once he's born, but other than that — I don't want him to be like...I just want to make sure you're the man I once fell in love with when you see him and not the one couldn't fight against the darkness. So..." As if she couldn't stand to be in the room with him, she turned and left at that. Shaking his head, he flipped the sign to closed and turned around at the time Regina was coming out from the back.

"Let's go home." He held out a hand to her and watched as she buttoned up her coat at the middle and entwined her fingers with his, her free hand coming to wrap along his arm as he escorted her out of the shop and onto the street. "We'll go to your house, I don't feel like going to mine." He walked her around to his car, opened the passengers side door for her, waited as she settled herself in and then closed it. Glancing around the streets, he spotted a few onlookers and doing something completely out of character, flipped them off. Gawking wouldn't get them anywhere; he thought as he got into his car behind the wheel.

Regina, having caught his display of endearment to Storybrooke and it's curious residents, was cackling as he started up the car, a hand on her stomach as laughter bubbled up — very much a welcome after such a serious moment in the back of the pawnshop. "I think it might snow soon." She noted, trying to stave off a second set of giggles at the faces of said onlookers as the car drove past them. "That might be nice tomorrow when Henry's home. I could make some hot cocoa, we could put on a movie afterwards." She knew nothing would go perfectly seeing as Gold had been someone Henry had never really one hundred percent trusted nor would it be easy for him to allow something as mundane as a family night to be normal after first hearing of their coupling and the baby on the way; But she was more than willing to put in the work to make this family as normal as possible despite the current of electricity surging through her every single second of every single day. "Or maybe that could be next weekend and we could just talk or, I think he likes a tree, so we could put the tree up and decorate it. That would be nice."

"Regina..." Gold began, moving his free hand to grasp hers, bringing it up to his lips he pressed a chaste kiss to it before adding calmly "...everything will go well. Don't worry or overthink it. He'll be able to tell if you're nervous and so will the baby." Pressing another kiss to her fingertips, he then began to stroke his thumb along the digits as he pulled into the driveway at her manor, shutting the car off before shifting as much as he could in his seat to look at her. "He's your son and he loves you. He'll love the baby and surely grow to at least think of me as someone who makes his mother happy."

Deep inside she knew he was right, Henry was a good boy and if he could see that she were happy surely he wouldn't give her too hard of a time in at least trying to accept the man in her life. It's not like Gold is some stranger coming into their life, he was Gold, the one person who had been in Henry's life almost as long as she had. Gold had procured the child for her in the first place and not to mention she had brought Henry into his shop on many occasions as the child grew in Regina's care. "You're right. What would I do without you?"

"Burn the city down, I expect." He stated, chuckling just slightly at the small jibe before adding "Then again you wouldn't have a reason to burn it down, would you?" The fact that her life would have been completely different had he not ever visited her that first night in her bedchamber long ago sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't fathom a world where she was anyone different, let alone one where he hadn't ever known her as she was — or watched her grow into who she is today. "Or even have the magic to do so, come to think of it."

"I could have." She sated, leaning towards him now, her free hand sliding onto his thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Just because you taught me everything I know now — doesn't mean someone else couldn't have in your absence." She teased, Her lips were inches from his, the air thick within the vehicle as the heat that had once poured from the vents settled around them as she claimed his mouth, an audible moan leaving her lips at the contact; she could feel the power within her surging as his palms pressed against her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone** who has left feedback, kudos, likes, etc!

* * *

The heat in the kitchen had begun to reach a level that caused the close to four months pregnant brunette to let out a huff of discomfort as she scurried around, adding dashes of seasoning to pots and peaking into the oven to check on the pie as well as the chicken. A small radio on the counter had some instrumental that belonged in the thirties echoing throughout the space, keeping that anxious feeling in her chest at a minimum. The piano in it reminded her of someone she knew years ago, someone she thought to be a friend even if they were considered a servant to her mother and the rest of the family.

This dinner would be the one moment she could admit her feelings and intentions about Gold to Henry. It was as if she were bringing home a man for her father to approve of; her son's approval meant everything to her — just as much as her late father's had at one point or another. Regina would never intentionally make him disappointed in her or give him cause to think she would slip back into the throws of who she had once been — after all of the work having been put forth to change.

When Gold appeared in the doorway, his eyes danced along her frame, taking in the sheer beauty of her fussing over creating the perfect meal for the boy. "It will go smoothly." His voice was calm, soothing, as he crossed the expanse of the kitchen and slid behind her while she stirred something that smelled delicious on the stove. Gold slipped his hands down the sides of her body, fingers caressing the fabric that fit her frame like a glove. No jacket or the likes were hiding her curves from his eyes or his hands and he had every intention of taking advantage of that. "I promise." Dipping his head, he claimed her ear lobe with his soft lips and gave a tug that wavered on seductive and predatory. Both being how their desire usually sang out, the hunter and the siren. Both positions of power and equal vulnerabilities.

"Would you stop that.." A playful tone left her lips as she shimmied her hips in an effort to shake off his hands, only to cause the grip to tighten. One problem with being in her second trimester was the nausea had become less and her desire tripled — Not only for food; and nothing would wet her appetite like a Gold on the prowl. Second issue being the fact that she hadn't been able to have sex with him since the bump grew a bit too much for her liking ( a month before she had broke the news to him ) and him seeing her naked, just wouldn't keep her mood high — at least that was what she worried about. His rough fingers dipped between her legs, pressing insistently against the fabric of her panties, causing her to cry out at the contact. "I'm trying to concentrate, Gold. I-I can't with you doing that."

"I'm well aware, dearie." Releasing her ear lobe, he dipped his head to her shoulder, feeling her head loll to the side against his cheek. When she looked like this, in the throws of arousal, he wanted to drink in every detail and commit it to memory so that he could relive it over and over again. "You're high strung, Regina, relax...let me help you.." The sigh that escaped those sinful lips of hers told him to pursue his conquest, which he would do happily. Locating the edge of the fabric, he pulled it back enough to slip his fingers between her lips, finding that wonderful little nub and giving it a stroke or two for good measure.

"I-hmmm-need to focus. It'll burn.." Her voice was soft, a whimper of sorts, as she ground her hips back against his groin all the while his fingers played her like a well tuned instrument, circling, strumming...stroking where was needed. In all of their time together, intimacy had never been so...gentle. "Is someone going soft on me?" Hissing back, head tilted up to the sky as she groaned the second he cupped her mound with his palm, applying pressure, fingers tracing lower...

"Believe that if we had time, I wouldn't be." Growling, he dipped his fingers in the moisture that had collected at her core, with every intent on pushing a finger or two or three deep into her — only once he heard the door shut, he quickly removed his hands and tugged at her panties before pushing the digits into his own mouth to lick them clean. "I'll be headed to the bathroom. Upstairs." He meant the one that was adjacent to her bedroom. Tugging his coat from off of his frame, he threw it over his forearm and lowered just enough so that it hid the treacherous snake of his from anyone's eyes, then headed out of the kitchen for his destination.

Regina took in a huff of humid air into her lungs as she tugged at her skirt and corrected her clothing before calling out from the kitchen. "In here!" Running a hand along her hair to smooth it out, she took to stirring the contents in the pot on the stove. Emma, the savior, had walked in ahead of her son with a look of concern on her features and it took everything in Regina not to throw the boiling hot contents on the stove in the direction of the blonde. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I thought about it..." Emma answered honestly, hand coming to rest on Henry's head, fingers running soothingly through the tresses before she spoke again; "...but that wouldn't give Henry a good idea about coming here for dinner if I'm against it. So...No. I'll be headed out soon enough." A beat passed where Regina took in the words that had been spoken, her stomach threatening to churn at the ideas of what the savior could have said in her absence to turn Henry against the notion of her and Gold.

Glancing in the direction of the two, she caught wide eyes and shocked faces. Then it hit her. Regina hadn't covered the growing bump with a coat or any other means, she had been standing here, the full visage of her form on display ( to the side! ) and obvious she were carrying a child in her womb. "That was supposed to come later.." Inwardly she wished Gold was here, standing by her side. And desperately she wished Emma hadn't come into the kitchen; now the images of the blonde telling everyone in Storybrooke about the unborn baby caused her anxiety to climb, heart to race, head to feel light. Her mouth went dry, she wasn't sure when he had entered the room but before she knew it, Gold was rushing to her side as everything went black.

"Is she okay?" The voice belonged to Emma and lacking in the usual condescending tone that followed the voice of the savior. "When I was pregnant, I had a couple of fainting spells, it's not completely uncommon." And there it was, the admission that she knew, that everyone in town would know soon enough and then the anxiety was back and Regina's head was busting, pain turning her stomach.

This was supposed to go well. To be perfect.

"Regina, Regina, dear, sit back." Gold spoke as she began to push herself up on the sofa, he had carried her here after he caught her in his arms. "Relax." His hands reached for her, pulling her to his chest and refusing to allow her to take her own weight from his body and get back to cooking. "Relax, Regina." Attentive hands carded through her locks and as she glanced from where she lay against his chest, she caught sight of a worried Henry. His features were contorted in such a way that caused an invisible hand to clench around the brunette's heart.

"This wasn't how I meant to tell you. I had kept it a secret for the right moment, Henry. Please you have to believe me." Emotions within her frame were on hyper-speed, limbs trembling as the warmth that had enveloped her upon passing out began to recede. "I wanted to tell you about Gold and I first. Then the baby would have come up in conversation maybe around dessert."

"Around dessert?" His voice echoed her words, before he moved to sit at the end of the sofa, his hand reaching for hers, which she took happily. "First off; the baby talk should not be around dessert. Especially when you're making apple pie. And second; I knew about Gold three weeks ago when I saw his car in the driveway when I woke up and then noticed it gone by the time I came down for breakfast. Third... it was confirmed when I came down in the middle of the night for a late snack and he had the same idea. We talked and decided to let you tell me when you're ready."

"You knew?" Tears began to well up in her eyes, sinuses stinging at the intrusion. "And you both didn't think to let me in on the fact?" She gave it a moment or two of thought as they allowed her the silence needed to mull it over, then considered the way in which she would have felt robbed of the option of telling him and knowing that she hadn't been completely transparent when it came to her relationship being a secret. A single mother should always have the option of when she introduces a love to her son. "It was probably for the best."

"Not now. Now that you've fainted. Are you okay, Mom?" The concern in his voice was not lost on the brunette, in fact that was when the waterworks began to trail down her cheeks. "It's alright. And the baby is fine. I'm glad I know why you've been puking your guts up for a while and why you've been a little on edge." His words didn't stop the tears spilling from his adoptive mother, but they did cause a smile to form on her quivering lips.

"Is that what that was the other day at the diner? The lights and whatnot?" Emma voiced her own thoughts and immediately regretted it the second Gold shot her a look that said he would boil her alive if she didn't retract her question in that instant. And so she did, because when you see that sort of dark promise on the face of one of the most powerful men in Storybrooke, well, you listen. But that wouldn't stop her from filling in Snow or David later on when she could. "Never mind. You need to rest. How about I order pizza?"

"I think we have it from here, Miss Swan. If you'll kindly leave us..." Gold tried his best at calm, trying to soothe Regina without her feeling the distaste for the savior scorching through his frame. He watched the blonde shuffle out of the room and the second the door closed, he turned his face to Henry and tried his best at a friendly smile. "Pizza or burgers and fries?"

"Pizza. Can I pick the toppings?" He asked, pushing himself up onto his feet and hoping that the matter at hand would be resolved sooner rather than later. Seeing his mother fall like that, completely lose control of her own body, that scared him — and he would happily admit it. "Is she going to be okay? And the baby?"

"She will be fine. So will the baby. And yes, please pick any topping you wish." When the boy darted out into the hall towards the landline, Gold pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's forehead. The magical essence in her body had doubled when she fainted, the wave had hit him the second his arms closed around her. It was as if the child was trying to protect her from falling. But luckily, he sensed her wish for him to be at her side long before she fell. "The world will know, but I swear to you, it will not be as bad as you think it will."

"And if it is?" She asked, hands grasping at his in an attempt to draw strength from him. "What will we do then? I'm emotionally unstable currently, sobbing like some mad Queen and plump too, let's not forget the swell of my stomach, I mean — and my magic is completely out of whack. I'm practically buzzing twenty-four seven and not to mention my new insecurities. This is a beautiful process, but with the added stress—"

"And I will be here through all of it. I swear to you." He cupped her cheek with his hand, thumb grazing slowly along the tear stained skin before he dipped his head and claimed her lips with as much passion as he held inside of his body. The power flowing from her began to send chills along his skin as he felt the heartbeats within it settle to a normal pace. First, he guessed was hers, calming by his reassurance and the second settled due to the brunette's moment of ease.

"Okay, I know that I'm aware of this relationship but can you refrain from kissing in front of me — at least like that. Gross." Henry teased as the two broke apart, both glancing in the direction of the boy who was sporting a grin of epic proportions. "I'm glad you're not crying anymore." He moved then to plop down on a large chair, tugging his phone from his pocket and setting his eyes on the screen to allow them to disentangle from each other in peace.

In that moment, Gold felt as if he could hug the child. The words he had put together to allow them to understand why he might be able to come to the conclusion of this pairing being a good thing; a calming to an age old storm.

"I need to-" Gold held up a head to stop Regina from moving from her spot. Leaning her back, he rose up to his feet and set out to check the food in the wasn't finished, he would stop and throw out, whatever was — he intended on putting into containers and keeping for later. No use in wasting good food. Regina tilted her head, hand coming to rest on her stomach as she took in the sight of her son. "Are you really okay with this? I know we're two villains in your eyes but Henry, we've-"

"Changed." The boy finished her sentence as he pulled his eyes away from the screen and settled on the woman who raised him all those years ago. "As long as you two keep it like that and don't go back to old habits, then I am okay with this. I'm not one hundred percent on the whole thing..." Inhaling, he set his jaw and tried to find the right wording that wouldn't cause her to cry. ".but you're happy. Right now; that's what matters. Not what I think about you two being a..thing..but that you two are... you know. I'm just going to excuse myself from this situation to go wait by the door for the pizzas."

"Henry." She reached for him as he began to head for the door, a soft gentle grasp of his arm as desperate eyes sought the ones of her child. "I love you, you know that. I would never do anything to put you in harms way. Gold is a kind man. I know the book you've read paints him in an odd light, but he has changed. Like I have."

Nodding at her admittance, he gave her a reassuring smile and then headed for the door where he would wait for the pizzas he had ordered for them to devour. In all honesty, as much as he loved his Mom's food, he would gladly welcome a warm and very unhealthy pizza into his diet for today. It was like being at his other Mom's house on any normal night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone** who has left feedback, kudos, likes, etc!

* * *

The pizzas had arrived in record time and as they all sat on the plush carpet in the main room, Regina watched Henry carefully, noting any remarks or looks that might set off an alarm in her head about how he felt about the relationship. She knew that she was being a little over dramatic, her hormones causing the anxiety within her to reach levels that she normally would try to refuse it. "I wish I could have finished dinner and we could have eaten at the table."

"The pizza is delicious." Gold remarked, one hand holding a slice while the other reached to stroke along Regina's back, eyes soft as he caught hers. The scare earlier hadn't quite shaken him up too much due to the fact that he knew the child within her would have protected it's mother. That was when he decided to possibly add that into the conversation in order to help deter her from the dinner discussion and regret that was surely surging through her frame. "You know, the child in your womb, it tried to protect you when you fell."

"Did it?" Regina placed her pizza down on the plate that Henry had fetched from the kitchen and brought her hands to her swollen belly, as she rubbed it — the power that surged through her overly sensitive frame caused her to vibrate all over. "That is wonderful. It must have felt me in distress or—" Catching Henry's gaze, she shot a smile in his direction before answering the questioning look on his features. "It has magic. Our magic."

"That explains the reason why we've had to replace light bulbs left and right. And why Ma felt so shaken up about something that happened at the diner. Snow told me about it and how they worried you might have had something to do with it and that the reason for it was their doubt in you and Gold being a good thing."

Gold wanted to shush the boy but failed to do so by the time the words left his mouth; so instead he tugged Regina against him and began stroking her arm instead. "But they will soon find that this is a good thing. And we must ask something of you, Henry. Something very simple and we hope easy to do. You cannot tell your...Ma...about this. We need you to keep it a secret until everyone knows. That is when you can speak your mind on the matter, which we hope, will not be against your sibling."

The way in which Gold asked it, reminded Henry of the deals he has made with everyone and the persona he had back in The Enchanted Forest. So, the boy decided to tread carefully on his next sentence. "So, when everyone is in a busied frenzy over thinking we need to get rid of the baby, I need to tell them to not kill it because it's my sibling? I don't like how you tried to tell me what to do by asking a favor." He took a moment to draw in a deep breath of the air that was slowly becoming thick in the room, then added "Lucky for you I'm smart enough to realize you're just scared of what stress they will put on Mom if they don't come to the realization that the baby has THAT much magic on it's own. Right now they are aware of the diner. That could be taken as anything. But they don't know it's probably as powerful as the two of you together, which means stronger than you two alone..Right?"

"Well, we're not sure. Right now it's mixed with his magic and mine, but I have my own inside of me—so it feels like it's tripled? The best way to explain it is...Do you know how you feel when you hold the author's pen in hand, Henry?" Her son nods at her question, face devoid of emotion save for curiosity. "Imagine that feeling in your fingertips surging through your entire body and then imagine it doubled, then tripled...imagine how hard it would be to try and contain that feeling and channel it to the pen so that you can write what you need to."

"That would be difficult." He admitted before grabbing another slice of pizza from the box and taking a large bite, slowly mulling over his Mom's words in his head. The fact that she had to deal with something like that on her own must be more difficult on it's own without the added stress from everyone else in Storybrooke knowing about it or trying to make her feel as if it's a bad thing. "How did this happen anyway after the potion you drank back in The Enchanted Forest? And can the magic kill anyone?"

"I wouldn't allow that to happen." Truthfully, Regina wasn't sure if it could accidentally do that but she was sure the baby would never intentionally kill anyone unless they were trying to kill Regina herself. Then again, she wasn't sure the magic could even be strong enough to—well... "How did what happen? My pregnancy?" She asked, watching him nod in answer to her question. "That's what we want to know too." Her hand went for one of Gold's that didn't have the pizza in it and laced her fingers in his. "I'm not sure how it happened or why but I never thought I could have children, so this—it's—"

"A dream come true." Gold spoke, a smile stretched on his lips as he pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's forehead, the act itself feeling like something a version of him long ago would have done and yet — he couldn't refrain from doing so regardless of the out of place feeling coursing through his limbs. "Rest assured, if there is a reason, we'll find whoever made it possible and why."

"Do you think someone would have a reason to cause this?" Henry asked, eyes wide as the thought shot through his mind and he tried with all of his might to recall every character in his book that wasn't the ones within his family or close to them. "I can do some research and write down names or something."

"That won't be needed, Henry. I want you to put anyone causing this out of your mind and instead focus on things you're supposed to. Odds are, we're just being overly cautious and no one is out to harm me. Right, Gold?" She nudged him in the ribs and watched as he chuckled at her attempts to calm her son. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Henry, your Mother is right, you have nothing to worry about for now." Finishing his slice of pizza, he glanced at Regina and gave her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to Henry. She had done well raising the boy, that much he could tell. Even if at one point the child had thought his Mother capable of great horrors, he was soon faced with the reality that Regina had more good in her than everyone thought. Gold tried to imagine all three of them surrounding a small bumbling baby as it cooed and squealed at the happy faces of it's family. The image of Regina's bright, happy eyes glancing at him after seeing the eyes of their child as happy as it was, caused his heart to ache with what he could only fathom was love. "You're going to be a great mother...for a second time."

"Thank you. We'll make a great team." She watched as he nodded and brought their hands up to his lips, giving them a kiss and setting them back where they had been. "How is school going, Henry? And other things..like Violet?" This entire night wasn't meant to be focused on her or the baby, so she opted for some conversation and well needed answers to the questions that have been needed answered for some time.

"School is good. Mary Margaret is still working on getting used to teaching teenagers and not kids. I think she'll get a handle on it soon. And Violet..she's great." Henry inhaled quickly, finishing off his pizza before pushing himself off of the floor and settling into a chair. Leaning forward, he placed his eblows on his knees and continued. "She surprises me so much. I think I know her, I think that maybe I have it all figured out, and then she surprises me with something new or something I thought she wouldn't like?" At the curious expressions forming on both Gold and Regina's faces, he decided to elaborate. "Yesterday... We were trying to decide a film to watch, something interesting and good. She liked The Breakfast Club. So she decided to pick High Fidelity, right? Well. We watched it and then she asked me about the mix tapes and this morning, she made me one with songs on it that I never knew she liked and they are really really awesome and I can't decide what to do about that. I thanked her. But now I have to come up with something to give her in return and if I choose a mix tape, I don't know if I should choose the songs I think she would like or songs that she wouldn't like since she gave me songs I never knew she liked." Taking in a breath he hadn't known he needed until the words were out, he raised his brows. "Do you know what I mean?"

Gold turn his head and looked at Regina who seemed to have this whole parenting thing under control as she thought for a second, then spoke in a calm manner. "Maybe instead of giving her songs she would like or you think she would like or think she wouldn't like...you should give her songs that either you like or remind you of her or of times you spend together? I think those options would mean the most to her in the long run. And I promise you that you will not be disappointed in her response to it. Something that comes from the heart is never a bad idea."

Nodding, Henry pushed himself onto his feet once again, this time looking down at the two sitting on the floor together and giving them a smile. "Can I go work on the mix tape?" The two nodded their heads at his question, then he added "You wouldn't mind?" This time they shook their heads in unison. "Thanks!" And with that he took off up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door and set on making a mix tape that would give Violet a look into how he feels about her and their time they spend together.

"I think hot chocolate and a movie is out of the question." Regina chuckled as she nuzzled her face into Gold's neck, reveling in the warmth emitting from his skin. "Well, unless you like hot chocolate and movies?" In truth, Regina didn't much like hot chocolate, but she would gladly make it for anyone who had a craving. But Gold shook his head at the offering and instead flicked his wrist, causing the fire to surge back to life, sending a warmth throughout the room.

"What we do need to do, Regina..." His voice was soft, caring as he brought one of his hands to rest on her thigh, fingers curling to add just a light amount of pressure to the warm skin. "...is lessen your stress levels. There are breathing techniques and there's yoga as well as meditation." He explained as he looked her directly in the eyes, expression relaxed and yet he made it evident in his tone that this was a serious issue. "Also, your insecurities.." He felt her tense, eyes moving away from his to look over his shoulder at nothing in particular. Gold lifted his hand to her chin and turned her focus back on him. "..it's fine, it's normal to feel self conscious after becoming pregnant, I don't mind it. But if you have the need to be with me, intimately, then Regina act on those desires because rest assured I want you. I will always want you just as bad as I did the first time and nothing, not one thing, will ever change that. Do you understand?" She nodded then and he dipped his head to claim her mouth with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

We get to see more interactions with characters soon, but first, they have some business to attend to. Namely, having sex for the first time in months.

Enjoy! And so sorry it took so long to get this update out to you all. I kept writing and rewriting and finally, this came out of the chopping block. Also, I am trying to get used to a few changes in my schedule - working writing time around it.

Thank you for any feedback!

* * *

She could remember how it felt to be with the others she had been intimate with in her life so far. How each time it was either give or take, never both at once. But as she leaned against her hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen while Gold pulled her dress up to rest around her hips, she realized, with him it had never felt like one or the other, it had always been a dose of both — regardless of how teasing or playful they would be in the act — the end would always leave her more than satisfied. Rough, warm hands travel along her thighs and up her flanks, then around to her breasts, firm hands giving them a squeeze — pinching her soft peaks through the fabric until they harden like pebbles against his digits. Regina opens her mouth to say something, soft red lips parting in the heat of the moment, only to release a whimper as the pressure his fingertips apply to her nipples through the fabric of her dress mixes pain with pleasure.

"Have I mentioned how hard it makes me to hear you break the silence with that pleasured whimper of yours?" he whispers against her ear, breath ghosting over the area like a warm summer's breeze. Memories of their intimate moments spring to his mind, of making her cry out his name in complete darkness, of teasing her until she would writhe against him and practically beg for more, for any semblance of touch. He craved those days again, nothing had ever set his soul ablaze like she does. Dipping his head, he nuzzled her neck with soft lips before taking the tender flesh between his teeth and nipping until she was practically pushing all of herself back against him. The heat from her ass caressing him exactly where he needed it, the pressure sending little electric currents through his body. But as his lips assaulted her neck, his teeth leaving behind his mark, he could feel her magic lapping at his skin, tingling and shooting out through his limbs — his own power lashing out and thrashing against hers.

When one of his hands slid down between her legs, pushing deep beneath the fabric of her panties, she cried out and ground back against his trousers — feeling the more than apparent shape of his hardening member straining against the fabric. "You—" Skilled fingertips were slipping between her swollen lips, caressing the sensitive skin and teasing her — all the while his other slid up the expanse of her neck and began to play with her mouth. She parted her red lips, allowing him to push two digits between them and she began licking, biting and sucking with each swift movement of his digit south of her navel. "—never have. No." In truth, her brain was slowly starting to check out as their magic mixed in the air surrounding them and began to cause it to pulsate — heat licking at their skin.

"Allow me to remedy that.." He used his digits to circle her swollen clit, knowing how overly stimulated she already was due to her hormones and the like, causing the reaction he had hoped for. She bit down hard on the fingers in her mouth and pushed her hips hard back against him, the swell of her ass caress his cock through the fabric in ways that threatened to make his knees buckle the longer he moved the digits around her sensitive nub. Even between her legs, the magic popped at his fingertips, sending jolts through his digits and up his wrist as he played with her, toyed and teased her until she let go of his fingers in her mouth and leaned further onto the island, her ass swirling with his fingertips on her clit, causing his erection to shoot to a strained and painful degree. But he would not remove their clothes with magic, not this time, when they needed to take every passing moment in greedy strides.

He did not want to rush this. She didn't need rush, she needed the slow sensual tension.

"Uh—oh!" She gasped out, panting for breath as she rolled her hips back against him and against the digits working at her clit. She needed it lower, wanted to feel his fingers inside of her, needed the friction but with the current magical field building in the air around them, she was sure she wouldn't last long enough to tell him that. "Kk-keep going, that's good." Sighing, she titled her head so that she could get a glimpse of him, and what she saw sent a flood of memories to the surface; ones where they spent time together in her room or his and pushed each other to unknown peaks of ecstasy. His face was contorted in a look of pleasure and agony all the while determination pooled to the surface behind chocolate eyes that were darker with the amount of lust surging through his frame. Biting down on her bottom lip, she lifted a hand and within seconds they were unclothed. Magic snapping against heated skin as it took their clothes up to the bedroom, leaving them simmering in the heated air surrounding their frames. "I need you." Her mind had sent her arousal to a level that was verging on the edge and yet not quite ready to leap, buying her time.

"Are you sure?" He was panting now, his cock standing at attention against the swell of her ass, still gaining friction from the movement she was continuing with her hips. When Regina nodded, he removed his hands from her, bringing them to rest on her hips as he whirled her around to face him. Watching her eyes shoot down between them, then her tongue slip out to coat her lips in a shine — he felt his cock jerk in response as his stomach began to coil with arousal. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he helped her up onto the island.

Hissing at the cold surface, she couldn't help but make a mental note to clean the island as soon as possible — seeing as this wasn't exactly the best idea to have at a place where anyone prepared meals. Reaching out, she gripped his cock with a warm hand and began pumping it, her thumb swirling in the bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip as caramel eyes burned through his chocolate ones, looking and stilling in the moment. His hands slid from her hips to the small of her back as he pressed his forehead against hers and let out a low hum, eyes unwavering from her gaze. "I think we should go to the bed." Her voice was laced in poison as she tightened her grip on his length, her thumb now spreading the pre-cum along him as she pumped him faster, his hips responding to each movement. With a nod, Gold lifted his hand, conjuring up a plume of purple smoke to wrap around them. Warmth filled Regina's senses as their bodies were transported from the kitchen to his bedroom, the black and gold satin sheets shining in the dim lighting. Regina had ended up on the bed, Gold standing next to it, her hand still wrapped around him causing his jaw to clench.

Reaching out to take her wrist and move her hand off of his heated flesh, he then climbed onto the bed and situated himself against the headboard. Knowing she couldn't lay on her back right now unless she had something beneath her hips and with all honesty, he was too nervous to even attempt it. So; lifting a finger — he beckoned her forward, watching as mischief filled her eyes and she crawled on all fours towards him like a lioness, tongue dipping between crimson lips, swiping at the corner of her mouth, to add a pinch of sensuality to her movements — as if her body wasn't doing that enough for him. Or the look of pure unadulterated lust in her caramel hues. He found that most often when she did this, played with him in such away, he couldn't tear his eyes away. It had been much the same back in The Enchanted Forest when she was his Queen with her tight corsets and hips that always caught his attention when she moved in front of him. "Come on, bad girl, get up here."

A smirk flitted across her lips as she did as he insisted, taking her time to kiss and lick up his thighs but once she is close enough, she begins to place open mouth kisses along his length and then swirls her tongue along the head of it, enjoying the salty flavor against her taste buds. Warm hands grip her hips and help move her to where a knee is on either side of his hips, and she is sitting atop his thighs, heated breaths fanning out along her sensitive breasts. Regina puts both of her hands on the headboard, gripping as she feels him dip his mouth to one of her nipples, lips closing around the nub before his tongue gently moves around it in a circle, right hand sliding up her stomach to cup the swell of her breast as he teases her — Sending that spark of nervous arousal from her chest and down into her stomach, licking at the flame that began in the kitchen. For a moment, as she leans in against him and the swell of her stomach presses against his heated flesh, she feels a sense of embarrassment, the same sensation that kept her from the act in the first place. But when a groan leaves his lips as she tries to move back a little, he reaches out and places a hot palm to the small of her back with his free hand, pushing her against him gently and mumbling something around her breast along the lines of _so fucking sexy, beautiful_ — and some of her insecurities slowly began to fade before he makes his way onto her left breast; doing the same as he had done with the right. She reaches down to his chest with her left hand while her right slips to his shoulder, the left begins toying with one of his nipples, flicking and pinching over the peak until it's rigid against her fingertips. They both let out a groan in unison, the anticipation of the moment finally materializing and setting the destination in stone as his fingers move to her back and stroke, grip and knead anything he can get his hands on, while his mouth finds hers and they begin a slow sensual kiss. Tongues stroking and tasting wanton flesh and dipping into mouths that beg for attention, heated breaths filling them up and causing their heads to swim. "Are you going to punish me for being bad or reward me?" She gasps out against lips that are unrelenting, tugging and tasting — getting his fill.

He groans, sliding his lips messily over to her cheek, nipping at her earlobe, then her jaw and slowly his hands slip down to cup her ass, gently guiding her up onto her knees as he kisses and tastes his way down her neck, chest — when he starts at her stomach, he can feel her muscles lock up again — which only drives him to keep going, dipping a tongue in her navel before she's up — spine straight as an arrow as he dips his mouth to kiss atop her mound, lips brushing against the skin slowly before pushing his wet hot tongue between her folds and tasting her. Wiggling his hips, he slips just a little lower against the headboard, giving him a better angle before he whispers against her swollen lips "a little bit of both" then he devours her as if he his kissing her mouth, tender and sensual is thrown out of the window as teeth, lips and tongue taste her in a hungry unrelenting fashion, fingers pressing into her ass cheeks as he starts to work her hips against his mouth, pushing her against him in rough, quick movements. Lips curling around her clit and sucking on the swollen nub, before going back to using his tongue to taste her, tease her.

"Ah" She groans, knuckles white from the grip on the headboard as she allows her muscles to tense and the warmth in her belly to grow, a nervous electricity courses through her frame, sending her nerves on edge and nipples to ache in need. "I should be bad more often.." Groaning, she begins to pick up on the rhythm he sets her hips in, but the second she tries to move them, a resounding _thwat_ echoes out through the room as his palm swats at her ass, his fingers taking to kneading the throbbing flesh. In all honesty, she loves it when he spanks her and so, she tries to move her hips again, reveling in how soaked she has become from his mouth and the spankings. Another _thwat_ , heated palm to her ass cheek, and she cries out in pleasure, one hand slipping to grip at his short locks before her legs start trembling, her stomach and abdomen stuttering as she gasps in air — and her body feels as though a wave of nervous energy rushes through her from head to toe before — she cries out and her body jolts forward, her head bowing against the headboard as he continues to help her writhe against his face through her orgasm — she is only slightly aware of the sound of a light bulb bursting in a curtain of sparks in the distance. "You're not playing fair today, making me come so early." The tone of her voice is raspy, heavy with ecstasy.

He gives her a playful wink as he helps lower her down on his lap, but she maneuvers her hips just enough toward his erect cock and he feels her tense her thighs, holding herself over it. "Oh, you're ready?" When she nods and brings a finger between her teeth, he can't help but groan at the look of lust in her eyes or the faint blush along her cheeks or chest that was left over from her orgasm. He reaches down and takes himself in hand, guiding the bulbous head of his throbbing cock right to her entrance and watching as she slowly lowers herself onto him, taking a moment every few seconds to adjust to the feeling before he's completely sheathed inside of her warm, soaked core. "Fuck!" He gasps out as she tenses her pelvic floor muscles around him, not once but twice — causing his eyes to roll as he leans his head back, hands gripping her hips in a bruising manner. "Now you''re going to torture me, aren't you?" When he looks at her, she shakes her head and leans so that her hands are against his chest, mouth inches from his and this is the moment his heart starts thundering against his ribs as if trying to reach her splayed out palms. He shoots her a look that says _just fucking look at you, perfection personified_ and that is when he sees _his_ Queen and student both, chin held just a smidgen higher and eyes soft — needy as she begins to move. Their breathing is loud in the silence between them, each inhale as she grinds down against him, his exhale as he uses his feet to thrust up into her, causes the coiling muscles within his frame to tense to an unbearable level — heat radiating through his limbs as he reaches around to her back, pressing her against him and holding on for his life as they fill the silence with the sweet dripping sounds of their love for each other filling the air.

The magic around them fills their lungs, burning and licking out at their chests — their skin and causing it to tumble together, writhe like their own frames, lashing and swirling. Regina groans before her mouth claims his in a slow sensual dance, plump kiss swollen lips caressing as tongues wet the skin and make it damp and pliable to the movement.

He can feel himself throbbing, twitching and aching inside of her as he tries to maneuver his hips enough to find that one spot, the one he knows will push his name from her sweet red as an apple lips. He knows when he finds it because she lets out a cry of pleasure that ends on a whimper and her flanks begin to quiver, the muscles in her back pulling and tugging beneath his fingertips. "Oh, ah, fuck, Rumplestiltskin." When that name leaves her lips, he can feel the darkness in him call out with glee, the voice cackling and chanting Regina's name each time he thrusts into her and it's only then he realizes, now, he's saying it too. She falls to pieces above him, going over the edge first in a cry as her nails dig into his chest and the muscles in her core spasm and grip him in blinding strength. When her head dips to his ear, spasms still wracking her frame, she whispers "Come for me." And at the feeling of her hands slipping to his shoulders, he knows what she means. He speeds up, hips in a rush to meet hers as she holds onto him, nails digging, clamping down as his thrusts become harder, rougher, he holds her against him as he chases it — but the second she tightens those damned pelvic floor muscles in a pulsating beat, he loses it.

With her name on his lips, he falls over the edge and spills molten pleasure deep into her, his thrusts slowing down as he buries his face against her neck, feeling her pulse beat out against his lips as he comes down off of the wave and begins to hear the sounds of their labored breaths filing the silence. "Fuck." He sighs out, moving his palms lovingly up and down her spine as she falls lax against his chest. Nuzzling his face against her neck, he places a few chaste kisses to the heated skin before she pushes off of him and heads for the en-suite bathroom.

Leaning back, he reaches for the lamp beside of the bed and tries to flick it on, only to find the bulb is shot. He hadn't noticed it when it had happened, but he was sure it had to be around the time Regina came for him. Silently, he wondered if she noticed it or had she missed it too? With the flick of his wrist, they are replaced — all of the bulbs in the room — just in case. Then, the snap of his fingers, the lights are on. Illuminating the room in a warm yellow glow as he reaches for a few tissues to clean himself up with, then tosses them into the waste basket near the bed. "Are you okay?" He asks and hears a small hum of _yes_ come from the bathroom before she appears in the doorway, eyes as wide as a doe as she notices the lights have been turned on and she is standing stark naked before him. He shakes his head and beckons her forward with the curl of his finger. When she shifts uncomfortably, he changes tactics and puts that authoritative tone into play that he used many times when she was his apprentice. "Now. Regina."

She takes her time getting to the bed, one foot slowly going in front of the other before she cannot delay it anymore and then she lifts her chin, trying to will that Queen persona out of her shy uncertain self. But before she could give it anymore thought, he pulls her onto him as she bursts into a fit of giggles, warm arms holding her against his body as his mouth claims hers, his hands moving in circles along her stomach, soothing — loving — and possessive. "Mine." He growls and can hear the darkness in him growling with him, claiming her as _theirs_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Here we are! Another chapter to this little story. We will shake things up for everyone in SB very soon! Enjoy! 

* * *

Regina linked her arm in Gold's , chocolate hues washing over the town in the light of day. Everything felt different now - as if she had just woken from the curse, the shock of opening her eyes to this world an entirely fresh experience. Even the town square had a different tone to it. Archie walking Pongo down the street, eyeing the two with contempt that caused the former mayor's heart to speed up for the slightest second until Gold brought her back to the reality of being near him with just the hum of his voice as he bid the cricket a good day. Her free hand slid down to the swell of her stomach as she caught sight of Belle leaving Granny's with a paper bag in tow, her eyes slanting the second she locked eyes on the two making their way closer to the diner. "Morning." Regina kept her tone neutral while she glanced back at Gold who had held back a few paces to slip past his ex wife and into the diner behind the former mayor.

Belle however, turned quickly on her heels and followed them into the establishment much to the couples dismay, especially when her voice boomed much louder than was needed. "Rumple." The bookworm tugged on his arm, cutting off his journey towards the counter where Regina had slid onto one of the stools, her fingertips toying with a menu that Granny had hesitantly placed before her the second she saw the two of them come in. "Is it true?" Belle's voice broke as she spoke, as if she hadn't been the one to cut ties with Gold. "Are you...with...her?"

"I am..." he spoke slowly before turning his head so that he could catch sight of Regina who was watching on with an expressionless facade on her features. One he could semi-remember having taught her long ago. When he brought his attention back to his former wife, though they had yet to actually sign any divorce papers, and nodded. "...with Regina. How is our son?" He motioned towards the swell of Belle's stomach, the only concern etched in his eyes as he stood before her.

"Growing every single day and giving me a few kicks in the process." She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as a light shown bright in Gold's eyes. Which she was quick to push away the second she remembered their current predicament. "How do you expect yourself to fight darkness if you're in bed with it?"

He couldn't miss the venom in her words nor the clear as day bite in them. "Forgive me, were you around when she split herself just to prove to everyone that the belief they pushed onto her was for good and not harming her psyche? Then were you there when she once again, split her own heart to give that darker version of herself something good to weigh out the part of herself she felt was missing?" The tone that was once complacent was now rising slightly in octave as he stepped forward just a hair. "The last time I checked, Belle, you were the one reminding me that I could never be the man you wanted. Why should it matter to you who I'm in bed with?"

That was when she stepped closer, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes to whisper so no one could hear the words coming out of her mouth - lest it ruin everyone's picture perfect image of her. "If you ever want to see your son, you'll leave her and actually prove to me that you've changed." And with that, she turned towards the door and walked out of the diner, intent on seeing results after a threat like that.

Gold chuckled to himself, reveling in how the tables had indeed been turned. Now she was the one making threats to keep him on a leash, to make sure he was miserable enough to change into someone she wanted him to be. The one thing that she had failed to notice, was that he already had begun down that path with Regina. His darkness is still a part of him and in accepting that ( because Regina had never made kicking his darkness to the curb a clause in their relationship ), he has learned how to better control his urges to deceive or to use the dagger.

When he found himself settling in at the counter, his digits reaching to tangle in Regina's, that's the moment Granny began to shake her head and mouth something to Ruby who was standing back waiting for a dish to be handed to her so that she could bring it to one of the tables. This was something that reminded him of their time in the Enchanted Forest, when they had ruled with an iron fist. Fear and dread was a constant in the faces of those they came across, only now that they had travelled such a long and arduous road, he wondered what they saw so dangerous about the two of them at present.

"I want something sweet this morning." Regina's voice pulled him out of his reverie as she began to absentmindedly stroke his hand with the pad of her thumb, warmth pooling through his limbs at the tenderness of her touch. "What are you craving?" Her chocolate hues sought his looking hopeful. "Some pancakes with syrup? A chocolate chip waffle?" The more she named off, the closer she leaned into him, her red lips sending his mind elsewhere and for the shortest of moments, he felt like they were alone in the universe together.

Do you deserve her? His darkness asked while their lips brushed against one another. Or do you crave her power? He hadn't expected the less savory side of himself to keep poking it's nose out into the matters of his love life, but since they had been intimate it had been more so apparent and making it's thoughts known. He knew the truth. He did deserve her and at times, yes, he finds himself drawn to the power that their creation is practically leaking - but with or without that power, he felt a true deep longing for Regina and always had. This sort of thing had been a long time coming and she had restraints where her darker half did not - which mirrored his.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and it was only then that he realized, she was now leaning so much into him that the magical aura around her was snapping at his, toying and pulsating with it. Shaking his head, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers - despite the sounding gasps from inside of the diner, he placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the lip lock, pushing his tongue past her lips. He could feel her gasp at how it felt to be showing such a public display of affection near those who didn't quite approve and at how the air around them seemed to smooth out like velvet, causing their heads to feel light.

At the chime of the bell over the door, the two broke apart and peered in the direction of who had just entered Granny's. Eyes fell upon Emma and Henry, the former hovering at the entrance with a hand on the boy's shoulder as if to tell him not to go any further. Much to Emma's dismay, he ran forward towards Gold and signaled something by bringing his forefinger to the side of his nose and swiping at it. Gold in return did the same gesture and Henry then slid up onto the stool next to him. Emma watched on in pure shock as he motioned for Granny and said he wanted the largest ice cream sundae anyone could conjure up and that Gold would be paying for it.

"What's this all about?" Regina asked, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched Henry make himself comfortable - ridding his shoulders of the wait of his backpack and handing it to Gold for him to place it beneath the counter next to their feet. The entire situation looked familial, as if Henry were his son - when in fact the truth was more mind boggling to those who got hung up on his outer appearance. But Regina knew his true age would have given him more than just a grandson by now if he had allowed himself to love and be loved earlier on.

Gold turned to look at Regina, his hand reaching for hers once more. "We had a small bet going. If Emma would avoid you all day or if she would openly act like nothing were bothering her. Clearly, Henry won. She has been avoiding you all day." The slight confidence in Emma that he held now was wavering the further she allowed herself to be subjected to the thinking of everyone else in this quaint town.

"I think-" Emma began but the second Henry shot her a look that both neither Regina nor Gold could see, the blonde's lips pursed and she moved to take the stool next to her son. "I'll have the same and Gold will pay. Right?" When she shot Gold a glare that he had seen many times over, he merely shrugged and gave a nod. "Are you two just doing this to mess with us all or are you actually.."

"Miss Swan." Gold turned to face her, fingers clasping together at his front as he looked her in the eyes with as much of a neutral expression as he could muster. "And anyone eavesdropping. We're not doing this to make you curious, we are not doing this to put you all on edge, we are not doing this to make you all laugh at a later date when you think you've clearly been dragged along. Why on earth you would think we would go so far as to get her pregnant in this fake jest you all have dreamed up, is beyond me. Regina and I; have decided that, regardless of your quibbles with it, we're happy and if that is something that doesn't matter to you - then do us the honor of keeping your mouth.." He turned to face the sea of people who were looking up over menu's or newspapers, listening in on his declaration. "...shut. If you want to spread this moment to your neighbor or the likes so that we do not have to keep repeating ourselves, you may."

Regina's eyes settled on his features as he moved back to where he had been sitting, eyes on the menu that lay against the counter where they were seated. She wondered for a moment if everyone continually reminding them of their past could possibly push them to lash out in a less savory manner. The thought was gone the second she heard Henry exclaim excitement upon the arrival of the two sundae's. In truth, they were huge, bigger than any sundae she had ever seen in her life. "What are you thinking of getting?"

"The number twelve looks nice for breakfast. Fruit, eggs...sausage.." He sighed out, glancing up at Granny and giving her a nod, which she quickly took note of the breakfast number platter and then shot a look in Regina's direction, the brunette held up two fingers letting her know which one she would be ordering.

"Is that your breakfast?" Regina asked, her tone low but still inquisitive as her better judgement finally kicked in. Looking over in Henry's direction, she watched the boy shake his head before pushing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, resulting in giving Regina the impression that he looked similar to a chipmunk like this. A giggle escaped her lips as she gave a slight nod before reaching for Gold's hand again, which they had seem to continually part from holding in the commotion of the morning. "Do you want to talk about what Belle said to you that gave you a few extra gray hairs?"

He chuckled as her free hand reached up to stroke along the strands nearest his ear, clearly loving the new hair cut regardless - when no one else, save for her evil counterpart, had noticed when he first chopped off his signature locks for a change. "She's using the power of bearing my child to it's advantages." He stated, his voice low so that only she could hear - causing Regina to lean in slightly towards him to catch every word. "But it won't work. That boy is still my son and I have until he is born to come up with a plan so that I will be able to see him."

"And you will find a way. She can't keep your child from you. You have rights." She whispered, her fingers tightening around his, sending the message that she would be here for him through it all no matter the outcome. "Even if in our culture, it doesn't really cover the whole splitting from your wife who's pregnant and wanting to still see the child. In our land, love is something that doesn't part ways."

"It was love at one point but what Belle and I share now is necessity. We don't want to be together, but she knows I want to see my child and I know that she wants him safe beyond a shadow of a doubt." He shifted where he sat when his order had been placed down in front of him, his free hand reaching for his fork as he thoughtfully skewered a sausage link. "We're both playing on that knowledge and using it to our own advantages."

Regina could see the turmoil in his expression and the way of which he held himself, she knew him enough now to realize when he was giving himself or others a hard time in his mind. "You're the most resourceful man I know. You will find a way to sway her from keeping the child from you. When have you never gotten your way?" She asked, turning now to dig into the chocolate chip pancakes that had been laid before her.

He thought on it for a moment as he chewed on the sausage that tasted more of home than anything had in this world for a long time. He missed the hovels, regardless of the cold drafts or smells in summer. He missed Bae and meat pies and being allowed the first bite. One thing he didn't miss was being labeled a coward by any and everyone who didn't take the chance to get to know him. Glancing over at the object of his affection, he searched her face to locate his happiness once again, her glistening chocolate hues as they lit up when she bit into her sweet breakfast and her smile when she notices he's watching her.


End file.
